


Bathe In You

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lots of Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Oral, Sex, Smut, baths, post Battle of the Dawn, white walkers defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: The war is won and so the time for recovery, what better way for Jon and Dany to reconnect than in the baths of Winterfell...





	Bathe In You

The halls sang songs of victory, the White Walkers had been defeated and the dawn had been saved. One Daenerys Targaryen was soaking her skin in the baths, her bruises and cuts feeling healed as they simmered in the heats of the Winterfell springs. She sighed in content as she closed her eyes and thought about those who had died during the war. There had been a heavy number of casualties.

Jon's brother Bran, he had sacrificed himself to save the realm, Jorah, her beloved companion since the beginning, since Drogo. Greyworm, Missandei cried most days and nights now. And Jaime Lannister who had died defending Daenerys from an attack by a Cersei loyalist during the battle. Cersei was dead, too, another leaving gift from Jaime, who died a hero. He was now Jaime Lannister, the Queen Saver in his death. A title she deemed appropriate than that of the man who murdered her father. 

"Daenerys" She heard in a gruff northern accent. She opened her eyes to see stood before her Jon, in all his glory, stab marks and bruises, his length majestically hanging slightly to the side. Daenerys' throat tightened at the sight. "May I join you?"

"O-of course" She stuttered. She was in pain, it had been three days since the battle had been won but it had felt like 3 years almost. Jon's company was a welcome sight. Jon, wincing as he bent down to put his hand on the bath side, stepped into the hot pool, steam filling the air. Daenerys liked the water hot and wondered if Jon would find it too much, but if he did, he did not say anything. The fire was in his blood too. "Are wounds suppose to hurt this much?"

"Jorah?" Jon asked softly. It wasn't what she'd meant, but she still nodded. Jorah had left a hole in her that no one would be able to fill. "He's a part of you forever, and he died doing what he loved, serving you, protecting you. You were his Queen, and I am grateful for it, he saved your life"

"Aye" She said, mimicking Jon's speech. She'd spent so much time with Jon she was starting to talk like a northern girl. He raised an eyebrow. "I miss them all, and you, I miss you the most"

"I'm right here" He said, knowing what she meant but not acting on her words at all. 

"Physically yes, but I miss you intimately" They both were thinking of the first time they'd had sex, on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbour. It had been sensual and eye-opening. Essos lovers were different to Jon. He'd kissed her sex, played with her breasts, brought her to orgasm without even entering her. It had been a whole world of sex she'd never known before. 

"Daenerys... you know I've missed you intimately too; but we can't" He said, even though he was naked in bath with her. Dany had said that modesties were not needed during the war. Everyone had got changed in front of each other during the moments of rest between battles when it was needed. But now, why was he here now?

"Because your my nephew? Jon that means nothing. We keep bloodlines pure, we always have, your grandfather on Lyanna's side was married to his cousin, Aunt's and nephews and Uncles and Nieces had married before, it's not as unhealthy as you think" Dany shrugged. It had been two months since she last lay with Jon. The day he found out, they'd had passionate love-making amongst the confusion but once it settled he threw himself into working hard against the walkers, leaving Daenerys to deal with her own pleasure. "I think about you every night, when I'm alone and wishing you was next to me"

"Daenerys" He warned her, his eyes darkening with every syllable. 

"My hand always ends up between my thigh, wet and glistening from my thoughts of you, wishing you would be there to take me" She continued. Jon's grey eyes turned black as her words sunk in. He was primal, being part Dragon and part wolf he had the most fire in his blood. She wanted to make him squirm, like she did every time she reached her orgasms. 

"Stop" he insisted, but she did not. Instead she stood up in the water, her whole body on show, the level coming to just below her womanhood. She walked towards him slowly. 

"What do I have to do to make you see, that you are the one I want as my husband, that you are the one I want as my lover. That every night I see you in my dreams, holding me, thrusting in me. I wake up to wet patches on the bed from my orgasms" She was stood inches from him. He was still stood so they were at eye level. "I want you, more than I've wanted anyone or anything"

"More than the Iron Throne?" He said in disbelief at this woman pledging herself to him. 

"Fuck the Iron Throne, you're where I belong!" She shouted. Jon's face turned to shock. "In these halls, together. King's Landing is ashes now; this is home, this is where we will stay, together" She grabbed his face and kissed him, their tongues instantly meeting and mixing as the steam rose and their skin touched. "Please, Jon"

"You're such a powerful woman, you can even make my stubborn arse see sense" Jon muttered as their kisses lingered. "Gods Daenerys you taste how I remembered"

"Taste all of me" She demanded as his queen. 

"As you command" She saw a glint in his eyes. He fell to his knees in the water, a hand slide down her sides and cupped her bottom. It grabbed at some of the flesh there instantly making Daenerys wet. His other hand travelled down her stomach and slid over her sex. Just this gentlest of touches made her crave him inside her. Her body was already so responsive. Letting his mouth land on her sex, her face formed an 'o' shape in pleasure already. How did he do this so well?

His tongue glazed over the flesh of her entrance, tingling her skin when it lightly flickered at her clit. Her legs were already feeling weak at this point, but she would not cave. She was the blood of the dragon, she would not give in so easily. And so as her folds slightly parted from his tongue travelling deeper into her flesh, she let her senses overtake her body to a point, but she stayed firm, she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't. 

Jon squeezed at her bottom as he finally found Daenerys' entrance. His tongue plunged inside her where he tasted her sweetness, like honey or a fine dornish red. His beard tangled with her matted hair down there, her silver blond curls combining with the black hairs of his own. Daenerys cried out as her slick folds clung to his tongue, not wanting to let it leave her. Her sex was so alight with passion and longing, she involuntarily leaned into his tongue as her pussy craved for more from his touch. Jon took this as a good sign and plunged deeper, eating her out so perfectly she felt every prickle of heat in the room. 

She was quivering on the brink of an orgasm just from his touch, his hands were magic, they knew the curves of her body, they knew her weak spots and he just kept hitting them. Jon smirked as he kissed her skin, she could feel his smile pressed against her sex. It was divine. Jon pressed his lips against her entrance once more, and again and again until he was full on eating her, a banquet that even the halls of Winterfell did not know how to throw. Her flower was on fire and soaking from his touch. She couldn't hold it in any longer, her legs waved and she had to place her hands on his shoulders for support. "Ohhhh... oh gods"

"Is my work satisfactory?" His head came up and stared at hers, his beard wet from her sex. He raised an eyebrow as he went to wipe his mouth. 

"Don't" She stopped him. "Kiss me, I want to know how I taste" 

She did not know why she'd said it, but she had. And so he kissed her once more, her juices on his mouth and beard and now on hers. She tasted like papaya, fruits that the trees of Braavos bore. The kiss became more urgent as Jon forgot to breath and pulled away for a few seconds. They gaze holding each others as Dany’s hands slithered up to snake around Jon’s neck. It was need now, a need was taking over both of them as their lips met once again. 

Jon’s tongue begged Dany’s for entrance; his hot mouth gasping to be one with hers. She parts her mouth slightly and their tongues collided. Jon tasted of snow, a single snowflake that melted on her mouth and took over her entire being. He smelt woody, of the outside, of the north. His smell and taste was filling her senses and she wanted more, needed more. More than she ever wanted anything. She could also taste his pain, the upset of his loss, his victories and his will to help people. 

Daenerys was panting harder than she had ever done, she’d had a mind boggling orgasm, sweaty and sexy and that was from his kisses and caresses alone. She broke the kiss off and sat herself on the edge of the bath, her legs dangling in the water. "Right here"

Jon nodded. Daenerys gasped as she saw his cock emerge from the water, hard and ready for Daenerys' wet cunt. Her breathing was raspy at best when she had slept with jon in the past so she was panting in anticipation. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them open. His hands were coarse, but that just made her tingle with longing. "Ready?"

"Please" She begged, that was the only consent he needed. He slightly pushed, his head creeping in first before his whole penis was engulfed into Daenerys wet sex. She cried out at the pleasure. Daenerys panted as Jon’s length filled her up to the brim "Oh my"

The pain and pleasure was combined into one as she tried to relax more. Jon slowly pulled back as Dany’s moans got louder. He pushed forward again, creating a slow back and forth. The friction was so much for Dany that she was quickly was building up her orgasm again. Jon drew back again and this time slammed into her and he kept doing so. Then he rasped her name and that made her even more alive. "Daenerys"

The way he said her name in his gruff northern accent pushed her over the edge. That combined with the slamming of his throbbing cock inside her wet cunt filled her mind and vision with only Jon. And for a moment, just a small moment. The war was forgotten, the losses they'd suffered, the victories they'd had were all past memories. It was just Jon and Daenerys as her friction built up and her cunt began to clench around his. "Jon, oh god Jon that's so good"

"Fuck" Was all Jon could say, as his thighs slapped, as his penetration got deeper and his rythmn faster, the water splashed and the heat rose. Daenerys moaned so loudly that the whole of Winterfell was bound to know what was happening, but neither of them cared. Jon instinctively slid his hand up her body for support as he fucked her on the side of the winterfell baths. He grabbed a breast roughly, playing with the nipple, squeezing it as he brought Daenerys to the edge of her orgasm. She was getting tighter, and Jon's see was about to release.  

He carried his hand up further, slightly gripping her neck, not hard just softly but he never took his eyes from hers. Daenerys was on fire all over, her blood and body becoming one as this man roughly fucked her, something they both needed. He was plunging in and out of her so fast she thought perhaps it was almost superhuman. It was so hot to Dany, everything was. Jon was speeding up to where he was slamming into her so often it was almost sounding like someone was clapping after an entertainer's performance. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced. 

She began to tighten around his cock, convulsing as her whole body shook from her orgasm. Jon gave a final thrust as his hot, wet seed filled her. He didn’t leave her cunt, he collapsed onto of her body and kissed her furiously, a few small thrusts as they finished together and basked in each others touch. "Oh Jon, don't ever leave it so long again. You were made for my body and I, yours"

Still inside her, he carried her off of the side where they submerged in the water together. His cock felt like it belonged inside her, that they were these two halves that were meant to be joined. "You are divine"

"And yet you starved yourself of me" She smirked. As he took his length out of her in the steamy waters, she pushed away from him and hid herself in the hot waters of the bath before climbing out.and dressing in a robe. "I'll see you in my chambers later"

And she left Jon behind her, the faint northern chortle of a man who'd just given her the best sex of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr, dang that place.
> 
> A/N - This was updated on 2/10/17


End file.
